Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by Nightmare Hanyou
Summary: This story takes place at a new high school for Miss. Kagome Higurashi what happens when there is drama, adventure, a few fights along the way, and a group of sluts what will happen you'll just have to read and find out. And What do you think of a pie war? Inu/Kag
1. chapter: prolouge

**Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover**

**Prologue **

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first story so don't hate it please tell me what you think**

*Kagome's POV*

"KAGOME" I heard from downstairs

"COMING" I said as i raced down the stairs to the living room"Kagome please sit down" my mother said "okay?" my mom looked like she had something on her mind and i wanted to know what it was"Mom, what is it" i questioned carefully

"Kagome, Sota I'm afraid were moving" once those words left her mouth i was in a state of shock but my brother was another story

"YES" he yelled "Mom where are we moving to?" she looked at me and said "Tokyo" "WHAT" i screamed

"Yes, Kagome were moving to Tokyo" Tokyo was all i heard and then everything went black

once I woke up I noticed i was in my room i heard the door open and looked and saw my mom come in with a suitcase

"Mom whats the suitcase for?" "remember we have to move." she said

oh right were moving i thought "Great" i say sarcastically "Kagome i know you don't want to move but we have to, your grandfather needs help with the shrine in tokyo

once she left i started packing before i knew it, it was time for dinner

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~skip dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

there was a knock at the door "Kagome can you get that?" my mom asked from the kitchen "sure" so i got up and opened the door and you'll never guess what i saw a rainbow unicorn with dancing gummy bears (no but i wish i did) there stood a mover "hi" i said "come in " "take our stuff to our stupid new house in Tokyo" I thought

once they were done this place looked empty (cause is was) "mom i going to bed" I shouted as i went up the stairs "good night sweety" she shouted back

*in her room*

i got in bed and started thinking "this is just great i'm moving to tokyo" you know "I wonder what my old friend doing these days" I said softly before falling asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i woke up and realized i wasn't dreaming we really are moving "Kagome time to go to Tokyo now" i heard my mom say "Coming" once i got down there i got in my car (green mustang convertible) i started following my mom till we got there we bought a house next to my grandpa's shrine

when i got out i stared in shock "this is not a house its a mansion" i said "WOW THIS IS AWESOME" i heard Sota yell

"maybe this wont be so bad after all" i thought

**Authors Note:**

**So what did you think and i don't own InuYasha (tear) anyways thanks for reading please review **

**Chapter 1: Half of the First Day**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of School(half)

**Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover**

**Sadly I don't own InuYasha**

**Chapter 1: First Day of School(half)**

***Kagome's POV***

"There it is" I thought out loud "Yup, have fun at school" "Bye Mom" wow I'm here at my new school in Tokyo"Shikon High" was the name of the school

well time to go I walked in and went to the secretary's office "Hello, and you are?" asked the secretary I smiled " hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi the new student"

"ah Miss. Higurashi...Yes there you are" I watched as she pulled it out and handed it to me "there you go" she said as she smiled

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. oh and this isn't your normal type of school so you better watch out"

"thanks for the advice, I'll use it"

"you'll probably need it"

we laughed i said "thank you" one more time and left to find my locker lets see locker #220 "great just what i need" I said under my breath "to the second floor" i thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~skip that~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

*in the hall*

hmm lets see #150, 195, 203, 213, 219, ah ha #220 then the bell rang

"great" i said softly then someone came to locker 219 "Hi, you must be new, my names Sango BTW" wow someone being nice to the new kid that's new

"Hi" i say "I'm Kagome" Sango smiled at me and said "Well Kagome, I think we'll be great friends"

"yeah, but why?" her smile faded

"why, what?"

"why are you being nice to a new kid" Sango just laughed

"That's what you thought, well i'm not like that me and my two other friends i think you'll like them and they'll like you"

I stared at her shocked "Wow this school is something" i thought "really, they'll like me

"Yeah. oh can i see your schedule" she asked me

"sure" i replied "well we have all but last hour together" "wow" i thought

"wow is right" Sango said "well apparently i didn't think that one in my head" Sango and I laughed

"So i'll be alone last hour" i said "No, my friends i told you about are in that class to" Sango told me "YAY, i won't be alone" i said happily

"well we better go to second hour"

"yeah" maybe this day won't be so bad after all

***second hour***

once we got to second hour Sango said one of her friends were in this class (history) the teachers name was Mr. Nummberger (LOL!)

after he introduced me he told me to go sit by Sango and thats exactly what i did we had a free day so Sango introduced me to Ayame

me and Ayame became friends quickly then we heard "PERVERT" from Sango we turned and saw some guy with his hands on Sango's butt

and a slap mark on his cheek "Miroku you perv. why don't you go sit with those stupid girls that actually like you and your idiot friends so much"

"But Sango you know my hand is cursed"

"cursed, yeah right"

Ayame and I watched this unfold till we laughed so hard we fell out of our seats then we got chased around the class room by Sango other

than that history was uneventful

(skip 3rd and 4th hour)

***lunch***

i met Rin and Sango was right i did like her we went to lunch after we got our we went to sit down when "BAM" we got bumped into bt four guys

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING"

**Authors Note:**

**wow can you guess who they bumped into the next chapter should be interesting please review thanks**

****


	3. chapter 2 the rest of the day

**Don,t judge a book by its cover**

**Chapter 2: The rest of the day**

***Kagome's POV***

"WATCH WHERE YOU,RE GOING" I heard someone say I looked up and saw a guy with silver hair, golden/amber eyes, and the cutest ears on his head but as soon as I saw him I realized he was the one who ran into us with the other three guys I saw standing there with him who btw I just realized were there I realized I should say something track tot him so I did

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME YOU RAN INTO ME FIRST" I fired back at him. He looked shocked and so did his friends so I just stomped away with them in shock. When I got to where the girls were waiting for me they looked shocked also So I asked

"What did I do?"

Then we all started laughing "no ones ever told any of those for off before it was hilarious " Ayame said. We laughed as we kept making fun of them when Miroku came up to us "What do you want Miroku?" Sango asked "I came over to apologies and cause the guys wouldn't come and i was forced" he said truthfully then walked away Sango stared where he was then i said "Wow that was..." "Something" Rin finished for me "Yeah, something"Ayame Said then we all busted out laughing till Sango gave us 3 a death glare. "So far lunch is interesting" i thought to myself "Hey Kagome, do you want to come with us to the mall for our free period after we all finish lunch?" Rin asked me as Sango and Ayame gave me a pleading look "Sure, I don't see why not" "YAY!" they all squealed at the same time

***InuYasha's POV***

After that girl yelled at us for "running" into her i was beyond mad "WHO DOES THAT STUPID BITCH THINK SHE IS FOR YELLING AT ME?" I yelled at the top of my lungs "InuYasha you need to calm down" Miroku said but did i Liston? of course not "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN THAT WENCH NEEDS TO BE TOUGHT A LESSON!" I said then everything around me went black

***Nobody's POV***

"InuYasha you're such an idiot" Sesshomaru said "Thanks Sess, I would have been dog food" Miroku said right when Kouga came up to them "Hey, what's up with the mutt?" Kouga asked "Well apparently some new girl yelled at him for running into him, Miroku told him to calm down and almost got himself and i quote _turned into dog food" _Sesshomaru said while picking up InuYasha "you're taking the mutt home? and i haven't even given him my daily insulting" Kouga whined "Well he'll just have to get twice as much tomorrow" Miroku said "Yeah, I guess you're right" he admitted willingly

***Kagome's POV***

*Skip the rest of the day*

7th hour was free period so we got our stuff ready to go to the mall "Hey! Ready for the mall?" Rin asked a little over excited "Yeah, just waiting for you, Ayame, and Sango" I said she looked at me then smiled we waited for about another 10 min.  
Then they came running "Okay, let us get going, we can take my car" Ayame said and we all agreed so we walked to Ayame's car (a white and pink sports car) "nice car Ayame" I said. She looked at me like i was crazy so i gave her the exact same look back we all laughed and got into the car

*The Mall*  
Once we got to the mall we were all laughing cause we turned on the radio and _3000 Miles by Emblem3 _came on and i started singing really good then changed so I sounded like a chipmunk. After we finished laughing we were hungry so we went to the food court when...  
_**A/N: Cliff Hanger **

**No i'm just kidding i couldn't want you all hating me**  
_ I saw the last person i'd want to see Kinky-ho and her little group of sluts. "great, looks like the wicked which of the west is here to get back her ruby slippers" I say while tapping my shoes together like Dorothy does. We all started laughing she must have heard us laughing cause she came over to us "What are you all laughing about?" she asked all insistently "oh nothing your royal highness" Sango said "Or was it wicked which of the west i forgot" Ayame finished then we all started laughing again. She raised her and as if to ask a question "I'm sorry but I don't believe we're at school" I said then she swung her hand to slap me I ducked and it barely missed me but it hit Rin before any of us could do anything "Oh, no you didn't" all 4 of us said dangerously "I Believe I just did" Kikyo said sarcastically and that was the final straw  
_**  
A/N: well what should happen next? if you have any request please tell me i would really like that  
BTW my magical unicorn went to find a leprechaun's pot of gold over a rainbow so if you find her please tell her that Nightmare wants her back and her name is uni bear cause she always has a gummy bear with her thanks**


	4. Meet Best Friend

Ugh.

Hellloooo, I'm Lunar Youkai.

Now, you're probably wondering 'who is Lunar? I thought this was Nightmare Hanyou.'?

Weelll.

Nightmare is lazy and I finally got her to let her readers know some VERY important.

_**NIGHTMARE**_ **IS A** _**VERY**_, _**VERY**_ **_LAZY_** **GIRL** and probably won't be posting very much, if any at all.

Oh, still haven't answered your question about who I am?

Lunar is Nightmare's best friend in the actual world. Lunar knew Nightmare wouldn't post anything so Lunar thought she would let you know that Nightmare probably won't be posting any chapters anytime soon.

Oh and Nightmare is right behind me about to kill me so I got to go.

You know, the usual Lunar makes Nightmare mad, Lunar runs in terror from Nightmare, Lunar annoys Nightmare some more, and runs again. Cycle repeat.

Lunar out and Nightmare is here for a message but don't listen (Lunar's not in anyway a idiot. Lunar is very smart.)

Hiya! Nightmare Hanyou here!

and Lunar was right Nightmare is gonna KILL HER because Miss Lunar said i was LAZY when i'm not

Right now Nightmare is busy but Nightmare Promises to put up a chapter some time between December 20 - January 1 and if not Lunar will yell at me and Nightmare will not be able to hear anymore and Lunar will be running for her life. So if you hear something that sounds like a person got shot remember this.

Jk, Nightmare can't kill her best friend (and Nightmare's not aloud to, stupid can't kill people rule!)

So please don't kill me for this or attempt to track Nightmare down

Nightmare out!


End file.
